


Loneliness

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione struggle with missing the people they love while they're on the run. My re-interpretation of the infamous dance scene in DH the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have seen Deathly Hallows, you'll know that there's a much talked about scene with Harry and Hermione dancing. As an ardent R/H and H/G shipper, I found this dance incredibly difficult to watch; there was subtext there that I felt was not only unnecessary, but worse, did some damage to the canon ships, most especially to H/G. This is the way I would have approached that scene, done as a dialogue sketch to capture the barebones of the emotions Harry and Hermione feel.

Sunset. Harry is standing outside on the edge of a cliff, looking out into the distant horizon as the sun sinks out of sight. He reaches into his pocket and fishes out something: a photograph. It’s a photograph of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, just after their House Cup victory; his eyes wander over to Ginny, holding up the Cup with Ron, looking radiant, and his heart aches at seeing her face. He traces it with his finger, then, unable to bear the pain of looking at her, he shoves the photograph back inside his pocket. He looks back at the tent, sees the light flickering within and decides he should probably go inside. He and Hermione haven’t spoken since they Apparated to this place, and the silence between them is heavy and uncomfortable. He comes back inside just in time to see Hermione setting a plate full of food down onto the table.

 

Hermione: (slightly apologetic) It’s not much...

Harry: (wanting to show her he’s grateful) It’s fine.

He sits down at the table, but is puzzled when he sees her start to walk away.

Harry: Aren’t you going to have anything?

Hermione: I’m not hungry.

Harry: You’ve got to eat, Hermione.

Hermione: It’s all right-

Harry: You need to start taking care of yourself-

Hermione: (snapping) I don’t need a mother, Harry!

Harry is taken aback. He can see she’s deeply upset and he isn’t quite sure what to do.

Harry: (trying to get her to smile) No, but you’ve got an annoying brother instead.

Hermione breaks into a small smile. Harry smiles too.

Hermione: (wistfully) I always wanted a brother.

Harry: Yeah, well... careful what you wish for, right? You ended up getting saddled with two of them.

Harry sees Hermione immediately react; it’s as though someone has struck her physically, and tears spring to her eyes before she can look away from him. It’s clear she doesn’t want to him to see her crying over Ron.

Hermione: (walking towards the bunk) You should eat your dinner before it gets cold.

Harry watches her curl up in the bunk. He looks down at his plate of food and isn’t feeling very hungry. Hermione turns on the radio, randomly looking for a station until she finally settles on one that’s playing music. Harry realizes it’s the first time they’ve listened to something other than the daily news about the war since they’ve been on the run. Hermione cradles the radio and turns over in the bed, so her back is to Harry.

 

Once again, he takes out the photograph. The music wafts over to him from the radio--something about children and dancing. Suddenly, he wishes he had gotten the chance to dance with Ginny at the wedding. The pain of missing her is almost too much to bear. He looks up and watches Hermione; her shoulders are tense, probably from the strain of trying not to cry. After a few more minutes, he gets to his feet and walks over, gently touching her shoulder to get her attention. She looks up at him, eyes filled with tears. Without a word, he offers his hand and she takes it. He pulls her up, takes the radio from her and sets it down on the bed. He takes the locket off and sets it aside, then leads her to the middle of the floor. They begin an awkward dance, Harry trying to block the pain of missing Ginny, and Hermione tense in his arms. He can feel wetness on his shoulder--Hermione’s tears.

 

When the song ends, they part, and Hermione tries to give him a smile, but can’t; she goes back to the bunk and takes the radio again. Without another word, she lies back down, back to him once more.

 

Harry is left alone, clutching the photograph.


End file.
